


Autumn Leaves Falling Down (Like Pieces Into Place)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Team as Family, This is just all fluff and I'm not sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fall activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Did you guys see this?” Buck was approaching with his phone, a grin on his face. “There’s this totally cool fall festival happening this weekend.” Everyone looked up from what they were doing as Buck leaned against one of the kitchen counters in the station.“Fall festival?” Hen asked with a raise of an eyebrow.“Yeah,” Buck said. “Like corn maze, apple cider, baby animals, and activities with pumpkins kind of festival.”
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Harry Grant & Denny Wilson & Christopher Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 21
Kudos: 317





	Autumn Leaves Falling Down (Like Pieces Into Place)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute fluffy fic, featuring lots of fall things :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Did you guys see this?” Buck was approaching with his phone, a grin on his face. “There’s this totally cool fall festival happening this weekend.” Everyone looked up from what they were doing as Buck leaned against one of the kitchen counters in the station.

“Fall festival?” Hen asked with a raise of an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Buck said. “Like corn maze, apple cider, baby animals, and activities with pumpkins kind of festival.” Bobby chuckled and glanced at Eddie, who couldn’t help but smile at Buck’s antics, before reaching for his phone. Buck handed it over as he kept talking. “I used to love this kind of stuff growing up. My hometown had something like this and Maddie and I went every year.”

“Now those are pictures I’m gonna need to see,” Chimney said, with a smirk. “Preferably when you were still shorter than Maddie.”

“Chim, I haven’t been shorter than Maddie since I was like eleven.”

“I bet you were a pretty cute kid, Buckaroo,” Hen said with a smirk.

“I was pretty adorable,” Buck said with a smirk. “But I know a few kids now that could give me a run for money.” Hen chuckled at that, a playful smile on her face. 

“It sounds like fun,” Eddie said, handing Buck his phone back. “I’m sure Christopher would love to go.” Buck smiled brightly, earning him a grin from Eddie. When he glanced back at Hen and Chimney, they were exchanging a look. 

“What?” Buck asked.

“Nothing,” Hen said with a smirk. “Mind if Karen, the kids, and I tag along? It sounds like fun.” Buck nodded with a smile. 

“Yeah it sounds like a great time,” Bobby said. “I’ll mention it to Athena, but it sounds like something Harry would really enjoy.” Buck then looked over at Chimney, who was in mid-sip. 

“What?” Now everyone was watching Chimney. “We spend fifty hours a week together. You want me to hang out with you guys on my day off?”

“They have pumpkin decorating and Maddie loves pumpkin decorating,” Buck pointed out and Chimney huffed out a breath. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Chimney grumbled. “We’ll be there.” Buck smiled triumphantly, already looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

Eddie sighed as he finished his second cup of coffee. If they were going to be out all day, which Eddie was pretty sure they were going to be, then he was going to need the extra caffeine. Just as he was putting the cup in the sink, he heard Christopher approaching. 

“Dad?” He turned just as Christopher entered the kitchen. “Is it time to go yet?”

“Almost mijo,” Eddie said with a smile. “We’re just waiting on…” He stopped when he heard the door open. Christopher’s face burst into an excited smile. 

“Diaz boys!” Eddie chuckled as he and Christopher headed towards the front door.

“Buck!” Eddie smiled as Christopher raced over to Buck, attaching himself to Buck’s leg as soon as Buck was close enough. 

“What’s up Superman?” Christopher giggled as Buck squatted down to hug him. “Are you ready for a fun day?”

“Yeah!”

“And what about your dad?” Buck glanced up at him and Eddie couldn’t help but smile. It was easy to smile when Buck was around. He was kind and carefree. He adored Christopher and was always there if either needed him. And of course, if Eddie was a different person, he would think about what all that meant. But, for now, he was content to let things be as they were.

Today was about having some fall-related fun, not life-changing realizations. 

“We’ve been waiting on you, slow poke.” Buck rolled his eyes as he stood up, but there was a fond smile on his face.

“I’m on time,” Buck said. “Now are you going to keep busting my chops or are we going to get going?”

“Well as much fun as it is to rile you up.” Buck huffed at that and Eddie chuckled. “Let’s get going.” Buck led the way out of the house, Christopher right behind him. As Eddie made sure the door was locked, he paused, watching Buck helping Christopher. He was helping the boy get into the car, both smiling. If he was a different person, he’d admit how much that made his heart race.

But he wasn’t, so he quickly jogged down the stairs and got into the car. Buck offered him a smile, one that Eddie returned. 

As they drove, Christopher filled the time of the drive by updating Buck about school and his friends. Eddie couldn’t help but smile, watching how his best friend interacted with his son. He had never seen Christopher grow as attached to anyone as he had with Buck. And the feeling was of course mutual. It was part of the reason Eddie found himself falling closer and closer to those life-changing realizations. 

“We’re here!” Eddie pulled into the parking lot, surprised with how full it already was. 

“I guess this is a big deal.”

“People love fall, Eddie,” Buck said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eddie snorted as they got out of the car, Buck helping Christopher out. Eddie tried to swallow down that feeling that seemed determined to fight its way out of him, instead looking around for anyone they knew. When he spotted Hen and her family, he nodded to Buck before walking over to them. 

“Hey you two,” Hen said. “Ready for a fun-filled day?” Eddie glanced at Christopher, who was already excitedly talking to Denny about the festival.

“We certainly are,” Buck said with a smile. He gave a little wave to Nia, who was happily babbling in Karen’s arms. The little girl giggled, earning a grin from Buck. Eddie must’ve been watching him with a rather particular expression because he could feel Hen watching him. 

Luckily, he was saved by the arrival of the others. 

“You all weren’t waiting too long, I hope,” Athena said as she approached. Harry ran ahead of her, over to where Christopher and Denny were, eagerly joining in on the conversation.

“No Michael?” Hen asked. 

“He and his doctor friend went on a little weekend trip,” Athena said with a smirk.

“Oh so it’s serious,” Hen said with a smile and Athena nodded. “Well that’s good. And May?”

“She’s got a paper,” Bobby said. “She texted us saying she was in the library working on it until she’s done.”

“We’re going to make sure she at least eats later,” Athena said with a chuckle. “Even if we have to drag her out of the library kicking and screaming.” There was an amused chuckle amongst the group as Maddie and Chimney approached.

“Sorry,” Maddie said when she reached the group. “I’m moving a bit slower these days.” When she reached the group, Buck pulled her into a hug, earning a chuckle from the elder Buckley.

“And how is my niece or nephew?” Buck asked, letting go of his sister. 

“They’re big on kicking today,” Maddie said. “And not the fun kind of kicks either.” Buck snorted at that.

“I was telling Maddie that we should probably sign them up for soccer once they're old enough,” Chimney said, wrapping his arm around Maddie’s shoulder. “Not that I know where they get their sportiness from. I didn’t play a single sport in high school.”

“Well Buck played soccer,” Maddie said, a fact that had Eddie raising his eyebrows. “He played midfield, since he was the fastest.” Buck was about to respond, a smile on his face, when Christopher got their attention.

“Dad! Can we go in now?”

“We should get moving before they literally vibrate apart with excitement,” Hen said, earning a chuckle from the adults. The group headed towards the entrance and Eddie found him and Buck walking at the back of the group.

“So, soccer,” Eddie said, glancing over at Buck. “Didn’t know you played.”

“It’s been awhile,” Buck said. “It was something to do and got me out of the house.” Eddie nodded. “Did you play sports in high school?”

“Baseball,” Eddie said with a shrug. “It was a surprisingly big deal in Texas.” 

“You just love a uniform, huh?” Buck asked with a smirk and Eddie gave him a quizzical look. “Baseball, army, firefighter. Seems like uniforms are your thing. At least you pull them off.” Eddie felt his ears go red and he wasn’t able to say anything, as Buck jogged over to Christopher, who was looking at one of the booths. Eddie watched him go, not exactly processing what just happened. Had Buck just flirted with him? Or was this just his friend being nice and making a statement that had more weight to it then planned?

He just shook his head, deciding now was not the time to figure it out, and kept walking.

* * *

The group sat at a few picnic tables enjoying some of the snacks they had found at the festival. It had been a good day so far, with the adults following as the kids selected booths and games to play. Maddie had been talking excitedly about the pumpkin decorating that was going on, Chimney watching her with an adoring expression. 

Sometimes, Eddie couldn’t help but be jealous of all of these relationships around him. Sure, they were his family and he was happy for them. But it also made him realize what he was missing. He realized it as Bobby kept his hand on Athena’s shoulder, a watchful eye on Harry as he messed around with a toy he won at one of the booths. Eddie noticed it when Chimney looked at Maddie like she hung the moon, Maddie smiling back at him, her hand cradling his face. He noticed it when Hen and Karen doted on Nia and Denny, exchanging loving glances between each other. 

He noticed and realized he was missing something huge. He was missing someone to share his life with. 

His eyes fell on Buck, who was assisting Christopher with corn on the cob. Normally, the boy was happy to be independent. But the corn was a little hot to the touch and when Buck had offered to hold it for him, Christopher had been more than okay with that. Eddie found himself, as he often did, watching them with a small smile on his face.

“I’d say take a picture, but I’m sure you have hundreds of those two.” Eddie glanced at Hen, who was giving him a knowing look.

“Nothing wrong with having pictures of my kid hanging out with his favorite person.” Hen smirked, shaking her head.

“So Buck is just Christopher’s favorite person?” Eddie gave Hen a look and she smirked. “The only person who is unaware of you mooning over Buck is Buck.”

“Mooning?” Eddie asked. “Have we stepped into a time machine and gone back to the 50’s?”

“You know what I mean,” Hen said. “Look, I know you both have been through a lot, especially over the last year or so. But you two are the most happy when you’re around each other. Isn’t it worth it to have that happiness all the time?” He knew Hen was making a good point. And part of him knew it would be easy to just fall into something new, something different with Buck. But also, part of him was worried he’d screw it up, like he had screwed up his last relationship.

He was about to express that to Hen, when Christopher came up to him.

“Dad! Apparently the corn maze is a special shape and you have to use that knowledge to solve the maze and work your way out.”

“Sounds like fun, buddy,” Eddie said, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Can I go through the maze with Denny and Harry?” Denny and Harry had both come over, clearly ready to ask the same thing of their parents. Athena and Hen both exchanged a look before looking over at Eddie. Eddie pursed his lips. As much as he knew Christopher wanted to be independent and like every kid, Eddie was worried about his son attempting to make his way through a literal maze. “Buck said he’d go with us!” That seemed to get both Athena and Hen’s attention. Athena looked over at Buck, who made his way over. 

“They make you carry around a flag in case you’re in there too long or you need help,” Harry explained. “And Buck’s the tallest, so he’ll have no trouble holding it.”

“I’m happy to go with them, if it’s okay with you guys,” Buck said, offering them a smile. 

“Harry, you promise to follow the rules and listen to Buck?”

“Uh huh!” The older of the three boys said eagerly. 

“Fine by me,” Athena said with a smile. Buck glanced over at Hen, who gave Buck a smile and a nod. When his eyes fell to Eddie, Eddie could only glance over at Christopher, who was watching him with a sweet expression, before he knew his answers.

“Sounds like a great idea, mijo.” Christopher smiled and hugged his dad before heading over to where Denny and Harry had moved to. Once the boys were far enough away, Eddie brought his voice down. “If he needs a break…”

“I know,” Buck said with a smile. “We’ll be alright.” Then, he was jogging off towards the boys. And Eddie couldn’t help but watch him go with a smile. 

* * *

“Chim, what is that even supposed to be?” The rest of the group had moved to the pumpkin station, since Maddie was apparently very excited about painting a pumpkin. Her excitement was worth it, since she had already painted a pumpkin to look like a firefighter, which Bobby then asked if it could go in the station. Hen and Karen were helping Nia paint a pumpkin, which was mostly just the toddler dipping her fingers in paint, touching the pumpkin, and then giggling happily. 

Bobby, Chimney, and Eddie had all decided to try their hand at carving their own pumpkin. Unsurprisingly, Bobby was great at it and his pumpkin looked like something anyone would be proud to display outside of their house. Athena had taken a picture of it, to send to May, who had texted her approval. Eddie was doing alright, just going for the standard jack-o-lantern face. 

But Chimney’s pumpkin looked like he mutilated it. 

“I was going for a scary vibe!” Eddie snorted and was about to say something when he heard footsteps.

“Well that was fast,” Athena said as Eddie turned towards the noise. Buck was approaching with the boys, Christopher hanging securely on his back. “Y’all didn’t get bored, did you?”

“No, we finished it!” Harry said excitedly. “Denny knew the picture that the maze was making.” Hen and Karen glanced at Denny, who just smiled. 

“It’s the flowers painting in the living room,” Denny said. “By that artist whose name starts with a V.”

“Van Gogh sweetie,” Karen said, using her free hand to pull Denny closer. He smiled as she pressed a kiss to his head. 

“And Christopher and I were really great at solving the clues!” Christopher nodded as Buck maneuvered him off his back, setting Christopher down next to Eddie. 

“And what did you do, Buckaroo?” Chimney asked with a smirk.

“Held the flag,” Buck said, sitting down next to Christopher. “They didn’t need my help. They’re all so smart.” Christopher beamed at Buck and Buck could only ruffle his hair. Eddie couldn’t help but smile, seeing the way the two interacted. 

And it made him realize he could no longer ignore that stirring feeling in his gut. He was going to have to do something. 

It was time for that life-changing realization.

* * *

Eddie sighed as he walked into the house. Buck was right behind him, Christopher in his arms. After a long, fun-filled day, Christopher had been out before they even had gotten him into the car. It made it easier for Eddie to talk to Buck. Before, he would’ve awkwardly lingered by the cars before saying goodbye. But now he could help Eddie get Christopher into the house (because Eddie knew Buck and knew that Buck would offer to help) and then Eddie could talk to him. 

As long as he didn’t chicken out.

“Chris is down for the count.” Eddie was in the living room, having let Buck put Christopher down. 

“Today was a busy day,” Eddie said with a small smile. “A busy, but great day.” Buck nodded with a smile. They both fell silent. Eddie knew he needed to speak up but a part of him was still scared to do so. What if it ruined everything? What if they weren’t meant to take this next step?

“I guess I should get going,” Buck said, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Um before you do.” Buck looked at him, a slightly confused look on his face. Eddie sighed, realizing it was now or never. “I don’t...I’m not sure how to start this. Today was just a good day and you’re always here and so good with Christopher and I…” Buck just watched him, a small smile on his face. “God, why is this so hard?”

“Do you want me to try?” Buck asked, moving closer to Eddie.

“No, I need to…” He huffed out a breath and Buck chuckled. “It would be too easy if you just did the talking for me. I need to get this out there. I need to be honest with my feelings.” Buck just nodded and Eddie sighed. “It’s just...you’re always here. And I’ve gotten so used to that, that sometimes I don’t think I acknowledge what it looks like...what we look like.”

“And what’s that?” Eddie reached out, letting his fingers interlace with Buck’s, earning a blush from the blonde. 

“A couple. And a family when Christopher’s there.” Buck smiled at that. “And I think it just went unspoken between us but after today, I’m not sure it should anymore.”

“As much as I like the sound of that,” Buck said, squeezing Eddie’s hand. “Why today? Why now of all the times?”

“Because today felt good,” Eddie said. “It felt right. And I want a thousand more todays.”

“I’d really like that too.” Eddie smiled, letting go of Buck’s hands to cradle his face. He just studied him for a moment, knowing the way Buck was looking at him was what Hen had seen earlier on his face. “I know you want to take the lead here, but if you don’t kiss me, I might just lose my mind.” Eddie chuckled before closing the space between them, his lips sealing over Buck’s in a sweet and tender kiss. 

Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Eddie couldn’t help but smile through it, happiness worming it’s way through him. He knew there was always a chance that this was how things worked out for them, but he was more than happy that it had actually come to fruition, that this thing between him and Buck was actually going to become something, and something good. 

“I know you said you were going to leave,” Eddie said, once he had pulled away, letting his forehead rest against Buck’s. “But, if you wanted to stay, that would be okay too.”

“Okay,” Buck said before kissing him again. And Eddie couldn’t help but smile.

Everything had fallen into place, exactly as it should have.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
